Operation: Healing the Healer
by dracosheart4me
Summary: Hermione is overworked and stressed out.  Ginny, being the wonderful friend that she is, comes up with a scheme to... make her enjoy life a little bit.  But not everyone has to like it.


**A/N: Hi guys this is my first Fanfiction! Hopefully you all like it. I notice that it's kind of a short first chapter. I will try and work on that. Please review after you finish reading each chapter, I really need it! So, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired. That was the only way she could describe it. 47 hours and 23 minutes of nonstop work. She had experienced more than enough hexes- gone-bad in the past two hours than ever in her life. She hadn't eaten in 11 hours and just wanted to be alone. But her co-worker, Angie, was home sick (ironically), so she had to handle these people problems by herself.<p>

"Healer Granger", a voice said behind her. She whirled around to shout at the person to go away and handle their problem by themselves when she noticed whom exactly it was.

"Oh, hello Mr. Penderly", she said, trying to make it look like she hadn't tried to yell at him. Hermione's boss carefully examined the bags under her eyes and the empty desk next to her.

"Healer Granger, exactly how long have you been on call", he asked her in a worried voice. She mumbled something about how she was fine and could hold out until Angie came back. He looked fondly yet sternly at her and said, "None of that. You look dead on your feet. Fortunately, Angie will return tomorrow. As for you, I will have one of our new interns cover for you. They seem eager enough; just go ahead and get some sleep. Return on Tuesday after you've had some peace and quiet."

"But sir", she began to protest until he held up a wrinkled hand.

"Go on", he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I can't have one of my healers dying on the job. It makes for simply awful press."

Grateful, Hermione stumbled her way out of the hospital and into the Muggle world. Noticing that a few people were walking outside in the dark, she figured it was very early morning.

She found her usual dark alley and Apparated into her small flat in downtown London. Hermione was already half asleep when she stumbled into her bedroom. Without brushing her teeth, putting on her pajamas, or even taking her shoes off, she collapsed on her bed and was asleep the second she hit the mattress.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in Grimmauld Place, another bright witch was in bed. However, she was not sleeping. As a matter of fact, she was tossing, turning, and driving her husband positively mad. When he pointed this fact out to her, she got up abruptly and went downstairs to pace.<p>

Was Ginny Potter, formerly Ginny Weasley, a troubled woman? Yes, you could say that. This was the fifth time in a row Hermione had missed a Weasley dinner. Even before then, she would leave as soon as things started to wind down. She always seemed strung tight like someone was going to ask her for something and she would snap. Ginny hated St. Mungo's.

This is what she decided. St. Mungo's did this to her best friend. Hermione had thrown herself into the working world after graduation and hadn't looked back. AS a matter of fact, Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had even had a _date_!

Of course, who would want to date a psychopath controlled by a hospital? Actually, Hermione was uptight even before her horrible job. Ginny groaned and sank to the floor. This was it. Her best friend's life was over. She won't be able to find a husband because no one could tolerate an uptight Healer who broke down if the pressure became too much and-

Ginny leaped from the floor with a wild look in her eyes. No., it couldn't possibly work. But if it did, not only would it benefit Hermione, but… It was decided. Operation:Healing the Healer would commence immedietly! Suddenly, Ginny realized she'd been talking out loud to an empty room the whole time. Slightly embarrassed, Ginny flew upstairs to tell Harry she was going out for a bit. He gave no response, having already fallen back asleep; Ginny grabbed her slippers and marched downstairs.

She had already planned what to say. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she threw it into the still smoldering fireplace and shouted "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Apartment" while standing in the green flames. This would be simple; there was no way he could say no.


End file.
